Damnasse
'The Path of Damnasse -- The Loyal Faith:' ''Somewhere in the world, someone or something is being oppressed. We will not stand for this. -Sentinel'' Lore: Damnasse was once a man, he lead a small group of people who fought tyrants. These people were called Sentinels. They fought to keep the balance of peace and war, defend the weak, and leave a Legacy behind for people to follow. There were another group of people, they also fought tyrants, but hate weakness in any form. They spared no mercy for the weak, and to them, people who provided nothing were quickly eradicated by their swift, merciless hand. They called themselves the Champions. The Sentinels and the Champions saw each other's power and capabilities, and as such, they formed an alliance. Together, they took down the tyrant rulers and the Champions, ruled as the new lords of the land. But all good things go bad at some point, at one point of time, the lead adviser of the Champions grew paranoid that the Sentinels would rise up and defeat them, so he influenced the leader of the Champions to declare war on the Sentinels. The Champions decided on raiding every form of opposition against them, and only the Sentinels stood in their way. They went and used spies to infiltrate the Sentinel base, and by doing so, the Sentinel base fell quickly. The Sentinels fought against the Champions not only because of the betrayal against them, but also because they ruled with an iron hand, destroying any and all forms of resistance against them. Eventually, the final battle was held at the last surviving base of the Sentinels. A bloody battle was fought, and in the end, both sides were defeated. The spirits of the dead Sentinels hung around their dead bodies, awaiting judgement from the gods. Roki was pleased for the Sentinels, as they fought hard, they fought with honor and loyalty, they fought, with the strength of iron, maybe even diamond. Terrae was also pleased with them, because they fought to preserve her lands from falling under the shadow of tyrants. The spirits of the Sentinels melded together, creating Damnasse, the spirit of loyalty and honor, the spirits of the Champions descended to the nether, their rage withering anybody who defied them. Biomes: Plains, desert or mountains biome, preferably with a river nearby. Materials: Cobblestone, Stone, Bricks(Of any kind), Spruce and Oak wood, Iron bars, Gravel Colours: Blue, Light blue, Red, White, Grey, Violet Armour: Iron armor Weapons: Sword and Bow Shrine: A stone cross with a gravel block in the middle of it with a water pool under it. The stone signify Damnasse's protection, while the gravel signifies the people who cannot stand alone, the people the Sentinels fought to protect. The water signifies the Sentinels benevolent assistance. Level One -- Acolyte Strong foundations: Create a home in any of the biomes above using the materials above, the floor must be made of a stone material. Create a shrine to Damnasse near your home. Humble offerings: Sacrifice 2 cooked meat(Of any kind) at the shrine by throwing into the water then waiting for it to despawn as an offering to Damnasse. Preparing for battle: A follower of Damnasse must always be ready to defend the weak, craft a stone sword and keep it in your hotbar at all times, if it is broken(while you are still a follower), replace it immediately Sustainability: Create a 5x5 wheat farm and maintain it carefully. Level Two -- Zealot Marksman: Create a bow and gather at least 32 arrows. Fowl play: Use seeds to lead chickens OR gather their eggs to create a chicken farm, use this to gather more arrows. Ritualistic Blacksmith: When the eye of Roki is fully open(Full moon), go outside, craft an iron sword, and throw it into lava, in Roki's name. Blessings of nature: After completing "Ritualistic Blacksmith"(See above), during high noon(Sun is directly over the shrine), sacrifice a golden apple in Terrae's name. Gearing up: After completing "Ritualistic Blacksmith"(See above), craft a full set of iron weaponry and armor, wear your armor at all times, keep the sword in your hotbar at all times, if any iron piece is broken, replace them immediately. Disposing the old: During sunset, throw your old stone sword into the pool of water, and sacrifice it in the name of Damnasse. Defender of the weak: If zombies are laying siege to a village, the must defend the village, failure to do so is disappointing in Damnasse's eyes. Level Three -- Guardian Empowering the shrine: Replace the stone of the shrine with iron blocks, replace the gravel with a gold block, and replace the water with lava. Throw the materials of the old shrine into the lava pool of the new shrine. True face: Do not wear helmets, you will want your foes to remember your honor as they die(or you die). No retreat, no surrender!: Do not flee from battle, it is dishonorable to retreat. To do so is to displease Damnasse. Defensive perimeters: Set up a wall around your home and the shrine, light up the area inside the perimeter to make sure no monsters spawn. Proving grounds: Create a training facility with practice dummies and targets to keep your skills sharp. Level Four -- Vanguard For honor and glory!: You may only kill foes by using actual weapons. Buckets of lava, splash potions(regular potions of healing or regeneration are still allowed), suffocation, and fall damage are not allowed. Arcane energies: Enchant a diamond sword with a high level enchant(25-30), then throw it into the shrine's lava pool. You may no longer use high level(Level III and below is accepted) enchanted equipment from this point onward(Damnasse finds that "God" enchanted equipment means a one-sided battle, it is dishonorable). Fighting old battles: Go to the Nether and kill enough wither skeletons to get three wither skeleton skulls, the other drops from the skeletons(Coal, bones, stone swords, and armor) must be thrown into the lava of the Nether. Bladesman: Create a diamond sword during sunset, in front of your shrine. Kill an enemy mob with this sword and throw its drops into the shrinecan enchant this sword as long as it isn't too overpowered(See above). Level Five -- Sentinel Devotion: Further improve the shrine by replacing the iron blocks with obsidian, replace the gold block with glass. Throw the remains of the old shrine into the new. Laying rest to bad memories: Summon the Wither and kill it, then, using the nether star, create a beacon and place it near the shrine, keep it powered at all times. Slayer of evil: Kill 25 of each mob, sacrifice their drops to Damnasse. Tyrantslayer: End the tyranny of the Enderdragon, sacrifice its egg to Damnasse. Upon finishing all of these, you are worthy enough to be a true sentinel in Damnasse's eyes. God path complete, you may now end the game or keep playing, as long as you stick to these rules(Or not). Category:Spirit Category:Fan-Made God Category:...of Humanity Category:Combat Deities